pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Bicycle Shop
A Bicycle Shop is a shop where players can receive their in Generations I through IV. Bicycles can be obtained by trading in a , the owner of the Bicycle Shop giving away a bicycle for advertising purposes, or purchasing a bicycle (but because price is so high, the player cannot use this option). In Generation I, the player will be able to access the Bicycle Shop even before they get their second Badge, as the shop is in the southwest part of Cerulean City. However, a bicycle cannot be obtained until after the player receives the Bike Voucher from the Pokémon Fan Club Chairman in Vermilion City. He will give the player a Bike Voucher for free after they listen to him talk about his , because his already knows . In Generation II, the shop has moved its business to Goldenrod City. However, the shop is not experiencing the same level of success as it used to. As a result, in an attempt to advertise, the shop owner says he will lend the player a bicycle. Later in the game, the owner will use the PokéGear to tell the player that because business has boomed since their advertising, the player can keep the bicycle. When visitng the old Bike Shop building in Cerulean City in Kanto, the player will find it closed. In , the Hoenn region's bicycle shop is located in the north of Mauville City. Rydel's Cycles has a rather more prominent position in Mauville than the Kanto or Johto Bike Shops had in their cities, with its lot, containing eight bicycles in rows, directly at the end of the path leading into the town from the south and right next to the Pokémon Center. Rydel's Cycles is the only known store in the Pokémon world to offer two different types of bicycles: the and the . Much like the store owner in Generation II, Rydel will offer the player a free bicycle for the purposes of advertising. The player can visit the shop anytime they like to switch between the two types of bicycles. In , the bicycle scenario is identical to the Generation I games. In , the player is given a bicycle after rescuing Rad Rickshaw, the Bicycle shop owner, from Team Galactic. The shop is located in the middle of Eterna City, giving it a relatively good location directly next to the Pokémon Center. It is unknown if Rad Rickshaw gives bicycles away for advertising, or what the price of his bicycles are. His bicycles are unique in that they have third and fourth gears, giving the player many of the advantages of both the Acro and Mach Bikes. In , the Bike Shop from Kanto has expanded into Goldenrod City. However, the shop in Goldenrod is not experiencing the same level of success as its main branch. As a result, in an attempt to advertise, the shop owner says he will lend the player a bicycle. Later in the game, the owner will use the Pokégear to tell the player that because business has boomed since their advertising, the player can keep the bicycle. When the player visits the shop's main branch in Cerulean City in Kanto, the manager there will mention that his business has fallen ever since the Goldenrod branch's business took off. In , the Day-Care Man gives the player their Bicycle in Nimbasa City. In , a in Castelia City gives away the Bicycle. There is no bicycle shop which the player may visit within the Unova region. In , the Cycle Shop in Cyllage City serves the Kalos region. When the player enters the shop, they are informed that they are the 10,001st customer, narrowly missing the opportunity to receive a free Bicycle. However, as the runner-up, the player is offered the chance to win one by correctly answering a quiz: "Do Bicycles come in more than one color?" (Yes.) Upon answering correctly, the player is allowed to choose the color of the Bicycle they want. There is no recourse to change the color or switch Bicycles after the player has made their choice, but the difference is purely cosmetic. In , Rydel's Cycles returns in Mauville City. Players can again choose the Mach Bike or the Acro Bike. A unique feature in these games is the ability to get both Bikes, which is necessary to get certain items. The shop is located in the eastern wing, right next to the Route 118 access point. Category:Pokémon world Category:Locations